It started from a photo
by Hannio
Summary: B/V = Bulma starts looking at photos from the past and it reminds her of a dream she never could have, or could she? will Vegeta change his mind and give her what she most wants? well you'll have to read and see. Review peeps, pretty please :0D


**_It all started from a photo_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Yes, I own Dragonball Z, the characters are mine and I'll do what I please… Oh come on people they aren't really gonna check are they??? Maybe??? Fine read the small print then __The characters in DragonballZ do not belong to me but instead to the owner Now what are you gonna do?_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Don't even ask, I'm meant to be chilling and psyching myself up to get out of here and instead look at me, still writing, I'm beginning to wonder what's wrong with me. Anyway here's an ONE PARTER, no more no less. It's a V/B and a slushy one at that, just look at the summery will  you. Enjoy_

**_Summery: _Bulma is bored one day so begins to look at some photo albums especially Trunks's, this drags up memories and so forth. Bulma wants a child but is aware Vegeta doesn't, he's happy with Trunks, now you all have to see what happens**

            Bulma Briefs sighed to herself, as she stared at particularly nothing. What was there for her to look at? All her work for the day had been done long before and there was nothing she was aware of that she needed to, the food was already cooking in the oven, the gardens were perfect, Trunks was round Goten's house doing something, a grim smile came to her face, probably getting into some sort of trouble, he always did, then Goku would return him with some muddled account of what happened and he would be punished just as he was every time, her mother and father had long retired and moved from the big city to some secluded Island they had purchased and Vegeta was in the gravity room training again. She shook her head. The problem was she was bored and Bulma and boredom didn't work well she had always wanted to be doing something and this feeling of emptiness was something she wasn't enjoying. 

            She groaned and stood up, pushing the kitchen chair back and made her way to the living room, if she was going to be bored then she might as well be bored in comfort. She sat herself down and looked around something catching her eyes, she gave a slight smile and stood up again and walked over picking up 5 heavy books. Her photo albums, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually looked at these but they were big heavy book, each one a different colour for a different stage of her life. The first one was green and filled with her childhood, the second was orange to show when her quest for the orange balls known as Dragonballs had started, that was full of pictures of her and Goku as kids and later with the people who joined them as they journeyed, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Krillen, Lunch – They were all in it. The third one which was gold, was taken after the Namek saga before they had found out about the Androids when Bulma and Yamcha were still a couple and Vegeta held no importance in her life other then being someone who she had allowed to live in her house. The fourth was red and was taken after they found out about the Androids and it showed all the beginnings of Bulma's relationship with Vegeta. She smiled slightly, it all seemed so far away, like a distant memory but she knew that it hadn't even been 14 years since she finally got Vegeta, it had taken longer though for him to finally fall in love with her but she knew in her heart that yes the cold prince had fallen and it had been with her, even now it brought a swell to her heart as she thought about him, about his face, the way his black eyes were alternately cold and then when they were together or when he looked at Trunks when the 12 year old wasn't aware of it, warm. The way his mouth would turn up when he smirk or the slight smile that showed mainly in his eyes when he truly found something funny or when Trunks said or did something that made him proud, in her eyes there was something about him, something she could never describe, and that something had passed onto their child Trunks. 

She took the black book out and sat on the floor, placing some quiet soothing music on and smiled softly opening the front page to her favourite photo. It had been the day Trunks had been born and she remembered it well. Well that wasn't strictly true she had remembered the pain, the feeling that her insides were going to be destroyed, she remembered feeling that this would be it, that she would give her life up for that of her child, she remember telling Vegeta through the drug induced haze that she loved him, the first time she told him, She could even remember the way he had looked surprised and for a split second his eyes softened before they hardened again. That she could remember everything else was nothing but a blur to her.

            When she had finally come to her sense to realise what the hell was happening around her and who she was surrounded by that was when she looked down at the soft weight weighing her arms down and that was the first time she properly fell in love. As she looked at her perfect Saiyan child, with his lavender tail hanging loosely down to rest on the bed sheet, his eyes screwed shut as he screamed his fury at being treated the way he had, a small tuft of soft lavender hair, the same colour hers had been until age had darkened it to aqua blue, his was lighter then hers had been so he stood a chance of keeping it, it rested on his small forehead, his hands, with their perfectly formed nails were already in fists and he kicked his legs in the air. She had smiled, a dormant protective nature suddenly coming to force, this was her child, she would protect it with her life, if it was a decision between her or her baby then it would be her anytime. That showed in the photo, it was meant to of been just the two of them, Bulma was holding a now pacified Trunks who was looking at the camera with the same expression on innocence that every new born baby possessed, Bulma looked exhausted, her hair damp with sweat and her skin pale with the hardship it had been, but her head was flung back defiantly and her expression of joy as she held him didn't covered the glint of determination and pride in her blue eyes, in the corner stood Vegeta, he had his arms crossed and was looking over at them with an openly protective look, she knew he didn't realise he was in the photo nor had he ever seen it but it had been that photo that had endured Bulma through those first few rocky years with him.

            She turned the page looking over them all seeing Trunks turn from an innocent child into the teenager he was today, he had kept his lavender hair just as she had predicted when she first held him, but it had darkened to a deep lavender, startling in colour but it suited him, the shape of his face and the tanness of his skin were his father's but the eyes that stared at the world were the colour of her own, each year that passes, each summer photo that they took or picture they took of him on his birthday in November showed the growing similarities of him with his father. If Trunks had been born with Black hair and Black eyes then he would be a second Vegeta.

            She closed the book and for the first time allowed pity to enter her, she had been so lucky with Trunks, everything about him was perfect in her eyes except for the wild spirit that some day some woman would tame, but it had never been enough, Trunks was now 12, he had no more need for her in the way she craved, she missed the times when he was younger when he would simply run up to her and hug her for no reason other than he felt like it, or when he needed her to do stuff for him, like tie his shoelaces. He could do everything for himself now and he had proved time and time again that the mere force of his character could provide miracles and get him what he wanted. Bulma had raised her son right but she wanted to do it all over again.

            At the age of 43, her time was bleeding away from her, the risks of not having a healthy child and increased dramatically but she still wanted it, all she had to do was convince her husband.

            As if on cue the door opened and Vegeta walked in, Bulma's pained expression melted into a soft smile as she looked at him and stood up from where she had collapsed on the floor, He looked the same as she did when she first met him, still handsome in a rugged way, her pulse jumped in answer to what she saw and began racing. He looked round at her and again his expression remained still though the black eyes softened slightly at her in a way they didn't even do for Trunks

            "Vegeta" she said and sat on the sofa "Finished training already?" she questioned in surprise this wasn't like him. One black eyebrow rose

            "Woman" he said "It's 5 to 12" Bulma started and looked at the clock in horror

            "Fuck" she said jumping up and looked strained again "Jesus I was meant to pick Trunks up from ChiChi's hours ago, oh and the food" Vegeta shrugged

            "She rang about that" he said indicating to her "I told her to keep the brat till tomorrow and she said fine. The food was taken out by one of the maids" Bulma sagged, Vegeta walked over to her and bent down looking at the book, he picked it up and looked at it with something akin to curiosity  "What's this?" Bulma shrugged

            "Just a photo album" she replied and watched him flick through it, no expression filtered through his face but she had grown used to watching his body language when she needed to see something.

            "I didn't know we had this", he commented quietly and she nodded

            "That's Trunks's book" she replied, he looked to the new still in the packaging"

            "And those?" he asked, a sad smile came to her face

            "I got them in case we ever had another child" Vegeta stilled slightly and turned to look at her, she covered her expression quickly but not before the Saiyan Prince saw the expression of longing on her face. He had known for a while that Bulma wanted a child but he had never been sure himself. He had made so many mistakes with Trunks and the way he treated him that he wasn't sure that he could face trying to raise another child, he had been lucky with the way Trunks turned out but he knew that that was mainly down to Bulma, not himself. Yet she had done everything for him, more then any person had done before and she loved him, if he turned round and told her that he didn't want a child full stop then she would except it and place her own feelings aside and focus her entire being on their child, but she wouldn't be happy and she would always be thinking what if, he sighed, there was only one thing he could do for his wife, this time round he would get it right, for Bulma's sake. He looked at her then walked up to her, she watched him through sapphire eyes which closed as his mouth covered her in a gentle motion, Bulma smiled slightly and brought one arm round his neck, she rested on hand on his chest. The kiss soon became insistent and began taking their attention away from everything else as the bond kicked in and their senses became attuned to only to themselves. In one small part of Vegeta's mind he kept his usual tabs on his son's ki but everything else was gone. They separated and he spoke through a rougher tone then usual 

            "I'll give you that child you want" Bulma's eyes widened and a look of hope entered her eyes

            "Are you sure?" she question back in a whisper "If you don't then we won't" Vegeta looked down at her and for an instant saw them with Trunks, holding either a boy that looked like him or a girl that looked by Bulma and made his instant decision

            "Yes" he replied and he captured her lips again, the book fell to the floor as he picked her up and took her to their bedroom and made memories, which they would be able to photo and look back on in years to come.

_Do I have explaining to do? Veggie character is beyond difficult to write properly, it's easy at the beginning of DBZ, he's a bastard end of story but by the time Bra… Yes this was an interpretation on how Bra suddenly appeared in the story. He's softened and accepted Earth as his home. I think if it's just him and Bulma then he'll be slightly affectionate, hell they had two kids together so they must have a sex life but anyway that should explain it and hell people I think Veggie has a good relationship with Trunks, I hate when people say they don't they so do! Anyway my rant is over so please review though flamers, there's the door don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out of this fic ok?_


End file.
